Harimau Malaya
Origin Harimau Malaya started even before the Riot Of Kampung Baru.Ustaz Adil and Ustaz Zakaria were already members of the group.During Riot Of Kampung Baru,Harimau Malaya was led by Ustaz Amirullah.After realizing the bloody aftermath of the riot,all the elders of Harimau Malaya resigned and left Kampung Baru.Ustaz Amirullah then gave the leader title to Ustaz Adil with hope that he can clean the name of Harimau Malaya.This brings envy inside Ustaz Zakaria. Biography Harimau Malaya is a group of race-protectors of Malay race.Harimau Malaya's main headquarter is in Kampung Baru while having other branches all around the country.Though having branches around the country,this group remains under the radar and secret until the Chinese made the video which forced them to emerge openly.Harimau Malaya is the one always below the radar and the group that doesn't take that much action towards what Sheng Long Tribe is doing to them.This is due to Ustaz Adil leading the group with good virtue,but,they soon take a stand after the death of Ustaz Adil. Location Harimau Malaya has branches all over the country but their headquarter is Kampung Baru.They also have branches in Kedah,Kelantan,Terengganu and other states. Logo Harimau Malaya uses the head of a yellow tiger as their logo as tigers are always associated with Malays just like dragons are associated with the Chinese.This proves their strength and bravery are similar to a tiger. Philosophy The philosophy of Harimau Malaya is to protect the Malays at all costs.They also must never fight between each other.Never forget where they come from.Once a Malay,you will always be a Malay.Protect what the ancestors have taught.Protect the religion,race,and the country.Always unite,never scatter. Tagline The tagline of Harimau Malaya is "datang dengan azan...pulang dengan syahadah" (come with 'azan',return with 'syahadah').This tagline means that they all live in the name of Allah.Live in Islam and die in Islam. Leadership The head of Harimau Malaya is Ustaz Adil.Ustaz Adil is the citizens' representative of Kampung Baru which means that he is also a politician.The branch leader of Kampung Baru's Harimau Malaya is Abg Rahman which also acts as Ustaz Adil's number 1 liutenant.After Abg Rahman's death,Mohd. Dhuha was chosen to take his part and he filled the role of Harimau Malaya's leader in Kampung Baru branch. Branch leaders Even there are many branches all over the country,only 5 branch leaders are shown each with different personality.They helped in lending army during the final clash between Chinese and Malays. Kelantan - Laksamana Sanggar Sari Kedah - Laksamana Tiga Batu Johor - Laksamana Merah Saga Terengganu - Laksamana Damak Dang Wangi Selangor (Brother Rahman) - Laksamana Keris Perak All branch leaders of Harimau Malaya will gather every month in Kampung Baru surau to discuss about the current status and activities of each branch. Activities Their activities include guarding the 'surau' and helping other Malays.Other Malays will normally go to Brother Rahman to discuss matters,usually about Chinese making a scene at their places.Then,Brother rahman would go there to settle those matters.Every week on Jumaat,this group will have a group meeting soon after Solat Jumaat.First,they will reminisce what the 'khutbah' said before proceeding to the meeting.Mohd. Dhuha was first introduced to the group also after Solat Jumaat. Hand signs These hand signs were taught to Dhuha by Alif.These hand signs can only be done by group members in order to clarify themselves as one of the groups.There are many hand signs and each carries different meaning and different standards.The leader will get more hand signs than the usual members.Each member has to memorize all hand signs and must do them properly.They will be punished for making improper hand signs.As an act to remind Alif about him once being a Harimau Malaya member,Dhuha met Alif once and played the hand signs with him.Alif agreed and eventually played with him.Alif struggled after seing Dhuha's leader hand signs because he wasn't used to it.Dhuha then on-purposely made an improper hand sign and Alif crossed the sign and won the game. Oath and Declaration To officially enroll in Harimau Malaya,the new member will undergo 'baiah' or the process of showing devotion.Here,they will promise the other brothers that they will do anything in order to protect the weak and only will use violence if necessary.They will be asked about the basic in Islam and other things related to Malays.Dhuha was seen having his 'baiah' at the same time during Seng's oath ceremony in Wai Tin Triad. Nicknames All the branch leaders and Ustaz Adil himself have used other names that express their Malay side more.All the branch leaders have been given the Laksamana titles only Ustaz Adil and Ustaz Zakaria used the term Mahaguru.This term is used for outsiders.For insiders,they just use normal names.Even Seng adressed Brother Rahman as Keris Perak and not his real name.During Dhuha's first visit with Brother Rahman,even he adressed Brother Rahman as Laksamana Keris Perak.Other people except for his people call him Keris Perak.Mohd Dhuha was given the name Laksamana Helang Putih.After Dhuha became Laksamana Helang Putih,everybody starts calling him by that name,even when his mother visited.This resulted in his mother sensing something bad was going on.Among the other titles for the branch leaders :- Kelantan - Laksamana Sanggar Sari Kedah - Laksamana Tiga Batu Johor - Laksamana Merah Saga Terengganu - Laksamana Damak Dang Wangi Selangor (Brother Rahman) - Laksamana Keris Perak Ustaz Adil - Mahaguru Tombak Rimau Ustaz Zakaria - Mahaguru Awan Timur